


Enough

by YesGoodNick



Series: Sylvix has taken over my brain so here [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Teen to be safe, alt title-sorry im bad at everything, felix is not great at feelings, idk someone teach me to tag, just cause of the i m p l i c a t i o n Felix makes, oc does not past bechdel sorry, still refuse to edit, sylvain isnt either, this is bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesGoodNick/pseuds/YesGoodNick
Summary: Felix runs into Sylvain with a g i r l and he gets mad for reasons he won't admit to himself.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sylvix has taken over my brain so here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots all kinda go together but I'm writing and posting them out of order cause I'm just doing them as I think of them and then ordering them after but i mean they can all work as oneshots as well so who really cares. Not me, enjoy.

In the dim light of the moon that sifted into the kitchen through tall windows Felix could barely see what he was doing, but he had done this enough times in the light and had no trouble slicing the pit out of the fruit he was about to eat. He had trained late into the night, until the dull ache of his hunger made him realize he had skipped dinner, and was now scrounging in the kitchen for what leftovers he could find, though he didn’t care for sweet things the fruit was all he could find that didn’t need to be cooked. Felix had done this enough times to know that he wouldn’t get caught, though he was out well past curfew none of the professors were particularly strong enforcers of school rules, and Seteth was no doubt long asleep. 

It was with this certainty of his isolation that Felix’s hand slipped and nearly cut his finger - one of the few times he let his guard down, sure he was alone, Felix heard voices. He put down the knife he was holding and brought his hand to one of his swords at his belt, staying in the shadows. The voices grew louder and Felix heard laughter, the giggles of some girl and the unmistakable false flirtatious chuckle of Sylvain. Felix could practically see him winking.

Emerging from the shadows Felix mustered his most unaffected scoff, “Really Sylvain, in the kitchen?” He took pleasure in the start he gave Sylvain.

“I-it isn’t like that, we were just getting a snack!”

“Sure,” Felix shot back, eyebrows raised.

“Aww, c’mon Felix,” Sylvain started, returning to his usual composure, “That’s what you’re doing here isn’t it?”

“I’m alone.”

“Um, we can go, I’m sorry,” This was the girl Sylvain had brought. Felix didn’t know her.

Felix felt the familiar rise in his chest, what he convinced himself was anger, but knew to be something else, something he’d much rather push down deep and never look at.

“No, please stay, just ignore me, that’s certainly what you’re best at, Sylvain! You never train, you blow off all your responsibilities-” He regretted the words before they had even finished coming out of his mouth, they were loaded with far too much feeling, and brushed too close to the truth Felix was avoiding.

“Felix I- I’m sorry, I know I’m-”

“Go or stay, it’s all the same to me, but don’t keep saying things to me that you don’t mean.”

“I do mean them.”

Felix felt himself losing control of his tongue, he felt heat in his face.

“I’ll focus on my training! I’ll stop leading girls on and pretending I love them! I’ll-” 

Felix was cut short by the look on the girls face. He had nearly forgotten she was there. The girl looked up at Sylvain and Sylvain began to stutter something out, stumbling over his words, and sighed. She stormed off, leaving Sylvain alone with Felix.

Neither spoke. Felix, for his part, was mortified at his outburst of emotion, unlike him, embarrassing, and all to revealing of his feelings. Sylvain was at a loss, mad for being yelled at but also guilty he had disappointed his closest friend.

Finally Sylvain spoke. “What do the want me to do, then?”

“What?” Felix had returned to his cruel indifferent demeanor.

“I can’t just be you, Felix. If all I ever did was train it would all go to my crest, and that can’t be me,” Sylvain paused, then continued, “I need to be more than my crest. I need to do other things.”

“I never- you know that isn’t what I meant.”

“I know, but everyone has reasons for the things they do. You have your reasons for training so much, I have my reasons for not.”

Felix paused for a moment, wanting to continue the conversation, but desperate to avoid the feelings that were bubbling over in him for some reason.

He settled on the truth with a sharp tone, “Fine. But you’re being self destructive, you’re going to get hurt.”

“How long were you training for, Felix? Don’t you think rest is important?” Sylvain retorted, but the teasing edge had returned to his voice, signifying the end of their fight.

“Shut up, Sylvain,” Felix said with an eyeroll that could only be described as fond.

“You know that’s never going to happen!” Sylvain laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If ur reading this ty for reading my writing I know it's not great I'm still practicing :) Also it is not edited whatsoever cause I'm supposed to be doing a project.


End file.
